Pirate King
by hannica7
Summary: Arthur is trying to keep his identity a secret as he is found by Francis drowning in the sea. Arthur has one mission in life right now, save his son and kill the boys captors!The clueless Frenchman has no idea how deadly his new crew member truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

" Watch out! It's him, better get out the way!" Someone hissed

The crowd of people shifted, keeping their eyes to the floor of the large indoor market place. A solitary figure cut a path through the crowd. His long red dress coat with golden trim and golden rose buttons swayed in time with his footsteps. His knee high pirate boots where covered in flecks of blood, and his black pants also had dark blood stains staining the legs. He had blonde hair that looked constantly windswept and wild emerald green eyes. He was Arthur Kirkland, also known as the personification of England, Captain of a huge fleet of pirate ships, and the most wanted man in the world as he had rebelled against his own boss, and killed and robbed many.

Two men with a young boy where standing by a large fountain watching Arthur walk purposely towards them. One had blonde hair that was almost white and purple eyes. He smiled warmly at the approaching pirate, but his hand betrayed his intentions as it rested on a worn sword. Beside him stood a dishevelled blonde haired child whose bottom lip was trembling and his blue eyes swam with tears that he was bravely attempting to hold back. On the boys other side was black haired man with a wonderful cappuccino complexion his hand gripped the boys shoulder to stop him running off, while he smiled cheerfully at Arthur. Arthur paused before the two men, his eyes flickering towards the boy and back to the men.

"I'm a little surprised you did this, it's almost like begging me to kill you." Arthur said lightly as if he was talking with old friends.

" No mi amigo poco savaje, we will not be killed. It is good to know that power such as yours has a weakness. Just who is this boy anyway? He's important enough for you to drop everything and come to his rescue, and for you to name the heir of your power. " Teased the black haired man still smiling

"None of your bloody business! Now hand him over Antonio and I will not kill you and Ivan." Arthur promised crossing his fingers under his dress coat.

"Kol kol kol I don't think so. He will be useful to us ja?" Ivan laughed

"Si he will. With him in our hands you will have to do as we ask, otherwise he may reach an untimely death. For now you're going to escort us to our ships." Antonio instructed

Arthur had no choice in the matter. He walked behind Antonio while holding the frighten boys hand, and Ivan brought up the rear. He squeezed the boy's hand trying to signal all would be ok. The boy let out a sniffle but gripped on to Arthurs hand with a death like grip, obviously terrified of being separated from him again. The small group arrived at the docks where two wooden ships stood, the crews of both scurrying around trying to prepare the ship for its journey. Some of the crew paused to stare wide eyed at Arthur as he boarded one of the ships still clutching the boy's hand.

Antonio barked out orders in Spanish, and the ship soon left the port. England looked questioningly at the Ivan, but Ivan answered his unspoken question with a careless wave of his hand that signalled that the other ship was tailing them. They all stood in silence as they watched the land disappear, with it England's own crew and ship. He grit his teeth, but he knew his second in command, Ludwig, would surely get the ship in order and look for him. If not Arthur would hunt them down later and create a firework display of his crew and old ship. Ships where expensive, but he would just steal another he supposed.

" I know what this boy is to you now, he is your son is he not?" Asked Antonio curiously

Arthur didn't reply, so both Ivan and Antonio took that as a yes. This heightened their interest in the boy. They could just picture the British navy hanging the boy for piracy. Yes it would be a fitting end for the young son of the pirate king, but a better ending would be to force the boy into being their life time slave. That was even better.

"Sadly senor Arthur, it is the end of your little journey. Don't worry, we'll take good care of your boy for the rest of his days. But if you don't comply with our demands of throwing yourself over board we'll slit his throat right now." Antonio actually did have a little bit of a sad tone in his voice as he said that, though it was purely for show.

Arthur looked down at the boy and gently placed a hand on the top of the wailing boys head. He leant closer to the boys ear.

"Be brave and strong Alfred, I promise I'll come back for you." He whispered to the boy

Alfred sniffled and watched wide eyed as his father, King of the Pirates and the seas, walked confidently to the rail of the ship. Arthur perched on top of the rail, and turned to face the two men with his back to the sea. The wind blew his hair and red dress coat and he stood with his feet slightly apart. His smile was a twisted thing of evil, and his eyes shone like a demons. He let out a spine chilling laugh.

" Well until we meet again then chaps! " Arthur smirked then stepped purposely backward and fell backwards from the ship.

He flipped himself into a dive position, effortlessly and disappeared beneath the gentle waves. The two men dashed to the railing and Ivan took aim with his pistol at the place that England disappeared under the waves. He shot at the place numerous times, causing Alfred to jump and wail his heart out. In the boys opinion, and the same for his captors, Arthur had met his end.


	2. Chapter 2

A French Alfred and a ship-of-the-line

The bullets flew past Arthur, a couple grazing him, leaving streaks of bubbles in their path. He swam deeper down after his dive. His eardrums screamed in protest as the water pressure pressed against him. His new cuts from the bullets stung viciously with the salt that the sea contained. He swam for a little while but struggled against the water logged dress coat. He shed his precious coat, leaving it for the sea to take as it defiantly was not designed for swimming purposes and had easily quadrupled in weight threatening to pull him under the waves for eternity. He wasn't upset as it was only one of his battle coats, the true dress coat that showed his power was hidden in a secret compartment in his captains quarters on his ship.

Arthurs lungs screamed and a bubble of precious oxygen escaped his lips. He had to break the surface, otherwise he'll drown. He stared up in the direction of the surface that was the precious oxygen resource. Arthur felt his heart drop as he realized that his dive must have taken him at least thirty metres below the surface; then he had swam down another ten metres. In his desperate oxygen starved state he kicked his legs frantically to propel him up. He was moving up fast, but not fast enough as he felt as if his lungs where going to explode. He suddenly used his arms to help pull himself up in a desperate measure to try and close the space between him and the surface. Unfortunately he was only about a metre maybe two away when his unconscious forced him to breath in, which meant a lung full of water. He coughed and spluttered while still frantically kicking his legs, now stars where blocking his vision. He was half unconscious when he felt the water give way and he spluttered and gulped in breaths of air. The air tasted like sugar, it was truly wonderful! But before he could enjoy the sweet taste fully he blacked out.

When Arthur awoke he was aware that he wasn't in the water anymore, but judging by the gentle rocking motion a ship. That wasn't the only thing he was aware of. He found something warm and soft pressed against his own lips. Judging by their gentle touch, and the soft tickling sensation of long hair across his face he guessed they where some ones lips. The lips tasted as sweet as the breaths of air he had had when he had breached the surface while almost drowning moments ago. Or was it hours? It didn't seem important as he returned the kiss, wishing for more. Obviously his mind hadn't caught up with his other senses yet.

The lips parted slightly in a surprised gasp, and just then a door slammed, and Arthurs eyes fluttered open at the same time as his mind caught up with his actions. His emerald green eyes stared into the surprised sapphire blue eyes. He tried to push the owner of those lips off of him, a heated blush threatening to take over his features.

"Papa, pourquoi sont vous baiser lui ?" A voice of a small boy asked

The owner of the lips that Arthur had kissed sat up straddling the pirate. To Arthurs horror, it was a man with a short blonde beard, shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire eyes. The man was actually quite handsome, but what had horrified Arthur was the fact that he had kissed this complete stranger!

"Non mon petit enfant, I waz not kissing 'im, I waz giving 'im the kiss of life." The man replied gently

Arthur turned in curiosity to see the child he was talking to. His eyes widened with shock and amazement as a young blonde haired, purplish blue eyed boy stood before him. If he didn't know any better...

"Alfred?"

Arthur bolted up and knocked the man off of him easily in his rush to get to the boy. He held the boy in a tight hug. The boy squirmed and called out in fear to the man behind Arthur. Arthur paused and then loosened his grip on the boy to look at him. Since when did Alfred speak French? And when had his hair been so long? The boy needed a haircut!

"Sir, could I get you to release my son silvous plait?" Asked the man

"Your son? But Alfred?" Arthur stammered

"Oui mon fils, 'iz name 'iz Matthieu. Mon name 'iz Francias." The man informed him

Arthur released the boy who ran to his father and hide behind him clutching his shirt and peering round to look at Arthur as if the man may possibly attack him again. Arthur on the other hand suddenly felt as if his insides had frozen. Both of the French blondes noticed the change in his demeanour as he rose and strode to the window that showed the sea from the back of the ship. Arthurs eyes had turned cold and his lips set in a grim line. He looked every part of the fearful pirate king he was. He of course didn't mean to do this it was an affect as the past day's events had finally washed over him. He let out a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Well at least he had the first and most important part of getting Alfred back, him being alive. Now the next step was to commandeer a ship and get to his own vessel and crew. Then with both ships and crews he'll take Alfred back and kill Antonio and Ivan. He let out a cruel laugh at the thought of their deaths.

"Excuse moi, but who iz Alfred?" asked Francias a little unnerved by his patients change in attitude.

"Alfred... Alfred is my son. He was taken from me." Arthur replied emotionlessly while the cogs in his mind began to whirl.

"I am sorry. How did it appen? Are the two of you travelers?" Francias asked

England paused. How was it possible that someone who was sailing had not heard of him? Then again, as few had actually met him or knew his real name, it wasn't a surprise that Francias hadn't put the pieces together. He would just have to pretend that he had a different profession for now, which was common for him to do.

" No, I'm a merchant, and a couple of... ahh... Pirates took him." Arthur lied

"I see. I'm pretty infamous around here. I am a pirate with the most 'andsome of features non?" Francias replied with a wink

"Should you be saying things like that?" asked Arthur who was only half listening to Francias as he noted the dark sky outside.

" Are you per'aps jealous of my beauty?" Francias asked

"No twat, I meant should you just admit to being a pirate?" Arthur replied

"Why not? No ones going to bother me where I am going. We are going to see the pirate king, old Emerald demon eyes 'imself. No ones going to follow us mon ami."

"Interesting" mused Arthur

To Arthur it certainly was. His first impression of Francias was that he was a narcissistic fool of a pirate. A fool who was looking for him, and this could be used to Arthur's advantage. He noticed that the sea under the ship seemed to pitching more violently. It seemed that even god was on his side, that or the devil thought of him as one of his own and was offering help. The door to what Arthur had assumed was the captains quaters was flung open again and strong looking man with burly muscles flew in.

"Captain, there's a storm rapidly approaching. Sailing master Feliciano has scurried away to the hold again." The man said urgently

" Oh 'ell, pas encore! Merci for telling me I will take up 'iz post. Matthieu stay in ere where it is safe mon cher." Francias said and scurried out with the man.

Arthur hated storms. Under a good captain a crew had nothing to fear, but Arthur doubted Francias's skills very much. Unlike Arthur, who his crew only stayed loyal to because he was so highly skilled, otherwise they would have long ago killed him, Francias only seemed to be captain due to... looks? As far as Arthur was concerned that was all the man had going for him. He was startled as he felt a tug at his shirt and looked down towards the small boy.

"You can call me Alfred if you want. If it will make you feel better." The little boy said quietly

" Thank you Matthew." Arthur said ruffling the boys hair

Arthur turned his back to the boy and opened the door. Already the sea was rough, and the crew where hurrying to and thro trying to bring down the sails and prepare the pumps. No one took any notice of Arthur as he walked round the ship, inspecting it thoughtfully. He let out a low whistle of appreciation, this was a Ship-of-the-line ship, only England, France and Spain owned such ships. She was a big beast, created for the sole purpose of battle, not to mention the fact that she could carry a large load in her hold. She was every pirates dream. Not to mention that she held a hundred canons, none which Arthur noted where being strapped down. He grit his teeth, what a useless captain to let a hundred canons be tossed about in a storm and destroy such a beauty of a ship. A ship that he just had to have in his fleet.

He walked purposely towards Francias , his dark aura making the crew stop their work and stare at him in wide eyed fear. Francias looked at Arthur in confusion as Arthur reached for his sword. Sure enough through everything he had been through it was still there. He withdrew it and held to Francias's throat, making sure to nick it a little so a bead of blood appeared. Francias gaped at him, probably because he had seen the decorative roses tangled round the hilt and the lion head carved in the centre. Even though it was very decorative it was a sturdy blade with amazing balance and kept beautifully sharp. It was as dangerous as it was a piece of art.

"Sorry frog, but I'll be taking the helm right now and giving the orders. If I didn't we'll all be bloody swimming with the fish. While I don't care for you I couldn't stand such a ship meeting a careless end like that. " Arthur commanded of Francias

" Who died and made you ze the boss?" sneered the muscular man that had called Francias out of the cabin earlier.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and with amazing speed, grabbed the revolver that Francias had at his hip with his other hand and shot the man between the eyes.

"You did. Now frog, what's it going to be?" Arthur snarled


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3 The true skills of a pirate

If Antonio and Ivan had thought that after seeing his father die Alfred would become quiet, withdrawn and depressed therefore becoming easy to manipulate, they were very sadly mistaken. It had only taken a day for Alfred to make Ivan leave on his own ship muttering that he was Antonio's problem now. Antonio had been relieved when the tall Russian had left, as the little boy had spent the day booby trapping the ship for Ivan, and Ivan had tried to throw the boy from the main mast. For some reason the two hated each other much more than Alfred hated Antonio. Granted he had just seen them kill his father, but his hatred for Ivan was over whelming.

" Capitan! Alfred stole Texas again!" Wailed a small boy with the same complexion as Antonio.

"Esta bien, Donde esta?" asked Antonio

"El es on the bow sprit. " The sniffling boy replied

Antonio paled at what the young boy said and dashed out onto the deck. He looked at the bow sprit, which was a long pole that stretched before the ship that usually held the attachments for the fore sail and the jibs. Sitting at the end of the bow sprit was the blonde haired little boy, kicking his legs backwards and forwards while clutching the toy in question that had been christened Texas. Some of Antonios own crew paled at shimmying down the sprit but that little boy sat there as if it was the best seat in the house.

"Alfred! Could you come here porfavor? " asked Spain trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

Alfred looked down at the two Hispanic looking people that seemed far away. He shrugged and considered dropping Texas from the ship, but then he actually liked the toy, and decided that from now on it would be his. He hated that little Spanish speaking brat, he assumed the kid was Antonio's son, but no one had confirmed that theory. Whoever the brat was, he was close to Antonio, and that enraged Alfred, as Alfred felt that the two of them had a relationship that was mocking him and his lost fathers relationship. Not that Alfred believed that his father was dead, it would take a lot more than that to kill him, but he was defiantly lost at the moment.

"Don't wanna!" Alfred called back

"Obtenga el culo aquí abajo ahora o así me ayude a Dios!" Yelled Antonio drawing out his revolver and pointing it at Alfred

Alfred looked at the revolver and let out a snort. That gun was all wrong for this situation, with todays wind speed and that angle the most Antonio could do was wound him. That would still probably hurt, so Alfred decided to answer him.

"Don't speak daigo, and your gun is all wrong for you. If I was you I would have chucked your gunner over board instead of my dad! At least it would have saved you from looking like an idiot when a ten year old boy told you how stupid you look with that weapon!" Shouted back Alfred

Antonio slowly withdrew his weapon. What did a stupid ten year old kid know about guns anyway? Still this little confrontation had given both of them an idea.

" Tell you what Alfred, if you come down here I'll let you pick out what gun you think I should have and let you be my gunner's apprentice." Antonio promised

"No deal! I told you your gunners stupid! Instead why don't you and I have a shooting competition? If I win I keep Texas, if you win I'll learn Spanish!" Called Alfred

"Deal!"

Alfred ignored the smirks that the brat Latino and the Spanish "capitan" where exchanging as he browsed the ships arsenal. He pretended that he wasn't impressed, the Spanish captain had some of the newest and most impressive guns, even the gun powder was of the highest quality. Still Alfred passed some weapons straight away, he ignored some of the weapons that Antonio had thought the inexperienced boy would choose. Instead Alfred weighed some remarkable choices, guns that Antonio's own gunner would have probably have chosen for the boy. He weighed them all up in his hand and chose a plain looking revolver, but in Antonio's mind it was the perfect choice. Antonio frowned, could this boy actually know something about weapons?

Alfred noticed Antonio's frown and smiled gleefully. Really, did he just think pirate nobility was born into such a position just like regular nobility? Of course it helped, but to be a pirate captain your crew had to chose you, so that meant proving yourself. Then to be Pirate King you needed most of the pirate captains votes and consent to become the king, only after being nominated by the past king himself.

Therefore as soon as Arthur had chosen his son to be his successor at the ripe age of four months he had began planning the boys strict education. As long as Alfred could remember he had been tailing his father, the quartermaster, carpenter, and the gunner for his schooling. His father, as well as being captain, was also the best sailing master the seas had probably ever seen. Before he had become a captain and defiantly before he had become the pirate king, pirate captains had fought to have him in their crew. Still, even if he did have the best sailing master ever as a teacher, the gunner was his personal favorite, and he would follow him even after his father had dismissed him from his lessons. Not only that, but Alfred had a strange passion for guns, and a certain talent.

"You ready?" He asked spinning the gun in hand with ease as if it had been made for him.

"Of course pequeno." Replied Antonio uneasily

The two were on the last make shift target that Antonio's crew had put all over the ship. The targets where actually very difficult, Antonio had almost missed his mark a couple of times. However he and Alfred where tied at the moment, the boy shooting all of the targets as if he did this thing every day, and on his father's ship he had. Antonio shot the last target with another bullseye, and went to stand by the helm. Alfred took aim and pulled the trigger, but just as he did the ship swayed violently and he only nicked the target. Alfred turned furiously to glare at the Spanish man who was looking purposely the other way from the helm whistling.

"Looks like I won mi amigo, you have to learn to speak Spanish now. Also give Texas back, you lost." Antonio said smiling

So that was how he wanted to play it was it? Alfred smiled, much to Antonio and the Latino brats surprise.

"Yeah I lost so I'll learn Spanish. Unfortunately for you I made no such mention that I would give Texas back if I lost. Plus he was never in your possession for you to make that bet anyway." Alfred sneered and scurried away with the Latino boy chasing him screaming curse words in Spanish at him.

* * *

><p>I never gave the "Latino brat" a name but I think you can guess who he is. A close relationship with Spain, fighting over Texas, latino, yeah he's little Mexico!<p>

Little Alfred's acting up a little, but I think most 10 year olds would if they had seen their father being thrown of a ship and shot at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

Francis's eyes narrowed as he looked at Arthur. Arthur could tell two things. One: Francis was not pleased at being threatened. Two: His crew wasn't so fond of Arthur, probably because he was holding their precious captain at sword point and had just killed their friend. Hmm perhaps killing that guy had been to rash. Obviously this all meant that he would not be rising to captain of this vessel today. Still he had to try and at least take over the position of sailing master, to keep himself alive!

While he was thinking about his position he reacted to slow to stop Francis from withdrawing his sword, but fast enough to block his attack. The two swords met with a clash as both men stared at each other, eye to eye. The crew grew silent, and the sky gave a flash of lightening.

"Arrimage les chanoines comme il dit ! I will take care of zis" Francis ordered his crew

The crew all rushed to obey him. Arthur was pleased to see ropes being tied round the closest cannons, and came to the conclusion that the frog may not be as daft as he looked if he was taking the advice that Arthur had given him. Well right now he looked angry, but that was fine in Arthurs books.

Francis swung his sword again and Arthur blocked it again. Then Arthur thrusted at Francis's heart and Francis blocked it. The two soon got into the fight. The two moved with such speed that their swords where nothing but blurs and crashes. The deck under their feet was warm from their quick foot work.

Arthur was impressed by Francis's skill, obviously this was why he had been chosen as captain. Francis also seemed to be impressed, because despite the fact that the two where panting hard he as well as Arthur where smiling. The two soon found themselves almost nose to nose, the only thing separating them was their swords that where pressed against each other in a cross. For some reason Francis was blushing, maybe it was because of Arthurs heavy panting?

" W-what is it Frog? Why are you blushing?" Arthur asked in gasps which seemed to be only making the Frenchman blush more.

" Excusez-moi? Moi? Your are ze one oo ez blushing bright red. Are you per'aps recollecting your memory of kissing me? Ez et sexual tension?" Francis Teased

"Bog off!" Arthur hissed

Arthur pushed Francis back and leapt backwards. Francis stumbled slightly, but regained his footing. The two raised their swords ready to clash against each other again. Just as they took a step forward the sky opened up and the rain began to drench them. They both paused and looked around them at their surroundings. Both of their faces paled as they saw the wheel of the ship was abandoned. Arthur rushed to the wheel and gripped it.

"What are you doing? Zis is my ship!" Francis sulked

"I'm steering the ship through this storm. Will you relax already? I have this under control." England called

England closed his eyes for a moment. He listened to his friends the merfolk and water nymphs who told him that he was off course in the direction of his own ship. In his mind he asked them to give him directions to get back on course as politely as possible. He opened his eyes and sighed as he span the wheel abruptly. He began whistling a song, a song that he used to help his mythical friends located him and keep him on course. However to Francis it just looked like he was completely relaxed. Every huge wave that threatened the ship Arthur steered artfully to make it seem like a small bump. Francis looked at him curiously from the corner of his eye as he shouted orders. Just who was he? He was no merchant that he had ever met before.

For the rest of the day and all night the crew, Francis and Arthur steered through the storm. It was only after Arthur was sure the storm had passed that he called to Francis to give the all clear. The crew was too tired to notice this shift in power, however they were suddenly reminded when Francis held a sea burial for their fallen comrade. Arthur had the sense to sneak back to the captain's cabin, as he knew the crew would be baying for his blood. When they did Francis told them he had something different in mind for Arthur and told them to rest. The only one not to rest was a short young man with brown hair that had a curl. He was to steer the ship. Arthur recognized him at once as being another personification of a nation, Northern Italy to be exact.

As soon as Francis opened the door Arthur walked out and straight up to Italy. The shorter brown haired man gave a little squeal when he noticed Arthur walking towards him.

"Calm down Feliciano, why are you aboard this ship? I thought you would be on a ship with other Nations?" Arthur asked curiously using Italy's human name

" E-e-england, you don't remember do you? Vee that's sad." Feliciano replied

"What is?"

" I can't tell you otherwise Germany will be angry and then he won't be my friend anymore!"

"Ah erm ok? Anyway, don't tell the people on this ship that I'm the pirate king. Do you understand Italy?" Arthur commanded

" Don't worry your secret is safe with me!"

"Right."

Still why don't I feel confident in his response? Arthur thought as he walked back to the Captain's cabin after giving Italy simple directions on how to stay on course. He shut the door behind him, and pulled off his wet shirt that smelled heavily of salt from its adventures in the past twenty-four hours. He looked at it, his face a picture of disgust. The salt would surely harden, the shirt was probably ruined.

"Et ez a tacky shirt, I will give you one of my own more beau shirts non?" Francis said

Arthurs head snapped up to look at Francis who was sitting on his bed holding a glass of wine. The Frenchman smiled at him and took a sip of his wine before standing up and approaching the wet Englishman whose blonde hair was dripping. The hungry look in Francis's eyes made Arthur step back and collide with the wall. Francis took this opportunity to pin him against the wall. Arthur blushed a little at the intimacy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur snarled

"I think zat ez my line. You walk into my cabin and start taking off your clothes." Francis replied a dangerous but alluring tone in his voice

Arthurs blush deepened. Francis had a valid point. Walking into someone else's room and ripping off your shirt was bound to lead to awkward conclusions being made. Still Arthur wasn't going to admit that Francis was the one in the right here.

"You don't expect me to sleep in the crews quarters do you? They'll kill me idiot!" Arthur said his temper causing each word to grow in volume.

To Arthurs shock and horror Francis silenced him by pressing one of his fingers to his lips.

" 'ush you will wake up mon petit Mathieu." Francis whispered silkily

Before Arthur could protest Francis swooped in and pressed his lips to Arthurs. Those dangerously sweet lips. Just what did he put on his lips to make them taste that way? Arthur responded to the kiss by deepening it. Just as the kiss was reaching its crescendo Arthur pushed Francis back, his face bright red. He ducked under one of Francis's arms that had pinned him, and picked up a pillow and spare blanket that had been on the bed. Arthur settled himself in a corner opposite another door which he presumed led to a smaller a joining room that belonged to Matthew.

"Night, and if you even think about touching me again you poxy frog it will be you with the bullet between the eyes got it?" Warned Arthur

"Oui mon cher." Replied Francis smiling

Authors notes

Sorry for how long it has taken me to do any updates. I'm in between jobs and I'm moving soon. However The ending for my fair England and brothers from another hemisphere has been thought up and will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

Alfred was sitting in the crow's nest of the ship. Well more like lounging. He held his "new " revolver which he had stolen. He was examining it lazily, his eyes drooping a little in his sleepiness. Texas was sitting in his lap and the wind ruffled America's blonde hair.

Alfred was bored. When the ship had been closer to the shore there had been plenty of seagulls to use as target practice, after all pirates weren't exactly into animal rights. But when they had gotten in the middle of the ocean there were no birds to be seen. He had stolen targets that Antonio had created for their little contest, even going so far to draw Antonio and the little Latino boy whose name is Mexico on the targets. But after the days turned into weeks this form of entertainment just couldn't keep the short attention spanned America occupied for long.

Finally the ten year old boy surrendered to the gentle rocking ship and the sound of the waves hitting the ship. The gentle creaks and groans of the wooden vessel singing a lullaby to him which he had been familiar with since he was practically a newborn. With a deep sigh he drifted into a light slumber.

Before America's eyes were two people. Both men and both blondes. One was his father England, he was shirtless and along his abdomen was a very large wound burning red from its freshness with stitches defying its desire to spill his blood. He was wrapped in the arms of the other blonde, who was trying to comfort his sobbing.

This blonde had long hair, sapphire blue eyes and blonde stubble on his chin. He was trying to hold back his own tears, but failing to do so. America watched as the two clung to each other desperately, as if afraid someone would take the other from them. Both would now and then glance in his direction and try and say comforting words to him softly.

" I can't bare this France, why must this happen? And to make matters worse, why must the most terrible blow come from my own hand?" England sobbed

" Et ez to protect zem. " The long haired blonde replied

Both men looked in America's direction and England gave a watery smile. However he winced and turned away shame facedly.

"How can I look at them? I am about to erase our little twins memories, before they have even had time to truly make any, and our own as well! They are sure to hate me. But I have too; they will understand some day right?" England almost begged

"Zey will Angleterre. After all we will all have our memories reawakened one day non?" The long haired man replied kissing the top of England head

"Yes. Still the twins are so young."

"I know"

England wiped his tears away, and walked slowly wincing in pain and clutching his abdomen. He smiled down at America. Since when had his father been so big? He was like a giant! America watched in silence as his father petted his head with his giant hand. America wanted to reach out and comfort his father and as he did so he saw a chubby arm and a chubby hand stretch in front of him that obviously belonged to a baby, but it was his own! England smiled at him.

"You're a good little tyke really aren't you? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take you away from your twin for a little while. Please forgive me."

America winced, he felt his tears roll down his cheeks, as well as someone or something poking his cheek. In the real world, away from dreams, the ten year old America opened his eyes. He could see a blurry image in front of him and quickly dried his eyes on his sleeve. He looked into a worried Mexico's face.

"Dude, did you poke me in the cheek?" Alfred complained

"Si, pero... ah you where crying and moaning in your sleep." Mexico replied frowning slightly

"No way! Hero's don't cry in their sleep!" Alfred announced sulkily

Both of them glared at each other, their hatred for each other almost radiating off of them in waves. Truthfully Alfred wouldn't have hated Mexico right now if it wasn't for Antonio and the thing with Texas. America clung to Texas. He noticed that Mexico was eyeing the revolver warily that he still gripped in the other hand. However before anything else was uttered they heard a shout. Alfred stood up and peered at the ocean around the ship.

There was a small fleet, or a convoy, of ships rapidly approaching. Alfred felt his heart beat rapidly increase as he saw the Union Jack flying from all the ships masts. He very almost fainted when he saw the ship that was leading the other vessels. Mexico had to catch him before he fell from the crow's nest as he stumbled.

"Qué es?" Asked Mexico

" It's my Uncles, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Or for you guys, the British Navy. " Alfred whispered back.

Hundreds of miles from Alfred and his soon to be reunion with his uncles, Matthew awoke with a start. He too had had the same dream as Alfred. However he had recognized both men in his dream and was running off to try and find either one of them so that they could comfort his tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Matthew flew out of his bedroom and tripped on the sleeping Arthur. Arthur let out a "oof" as the air from his lungs was knocked out of him when the ten year old fell on top of him. He slowly sat up as he heard Matthew sniffling. His heart softened, maybe it was because Matthew looked so much like his Alfred that he couldn't help but want to comfort the boy. He wiped the tears from the boys face and smiled comfortingly. This was a rare expression for him to pull, so he had no idea how effective the end result was.

"What's wrong Matthew? Did you have a bad dream?" Arthur asked kindly

" Non, not really. It was just sad. You and papa where both there and you where both crying. You said something about twins and papa said he was sorry but I would have to leave my twin for awhile." Matthew replied

"You have a twin?" Arthur asked in confusion

"No, I don't think so, but you and papa kept acting like I did" The boy said quietly.

Arthur ruffled Matthew's hair and let out a chuckle.

"It was only a dream. None of it was real, you'll be fine, and Francis and I are ok as well." Arthur answered

Just then a lamp flickered into life, the oil lamp spluttering but its light being reflected off of mirrors to shine the light more effectively across the room. Francis looked at the scene in front of him with a frown on his features. Arthur looked at the little boy in his lap and understood how strange all this must seem. He noticed that the boy was gasping at his abdomen which was uncovered due to the fact that Arthur was still not wearing a shirt. Arthur winced knowing that he was looking at the largest of his scars.

"I don't remember how I got it. In fact I don't remember how I got many of these scars, but that one is by far my biggest and most serve. You would think I would remember an injury like that wouldn't you?" Arthur joked humourlessly.

By now Francis had joined the two on the floor of the cabin and had seen the scar that Matthew was gaping at. Francis beckoned for the boy to sit next to him and Matthew obeyed.

" He just had a bad dream." Arthur informed Francis

" And ze artless man who killed a man just to prove a point decided to comfort im?" Francis asked

"I told you, he looks a lot like my Alfred. Just instinct I suppose." Yawned Arthur

Francis looked at Matthew who nodded to confirm Arthur's story. Arthur rolled his eyes, really did he look like a pedophile? The only questionable thing he had done since meeting Francis was murder a man, try and commander his ship, and kiss Francis twice. Arthur gazed at Francis's lips and blushed. The Frenchman smirked a little as he caught him, and sent Matthew back to bed.

"Desole I know that I am your more your type." Teased Francis

Arthur was horrified as he watched Francis get closer to him. It was like watching a car accident, you know what's going to happen but you can't look away. A creak in the floor board however was all that was needed to break the spell and Arthur bolted to his feet and hurried to the door.

"Arthur?"

"I'm going to check that we're still on course." Arthur replied

"On course? Where?" Asked Francis

"You wanted to go to the pirate king didn't you? Well I'm taking you to his ship." Arthur replied turning his back on Francis to grab one of Francis's shirts.

Francis watched as Arthur threw open the door and let in the cold night air. He could see the orange and red hues on the horizon indicating sunrise was to be soon among them. Arthur hurried from the captain's cabin, noting that Francis was following, and arrived at the hull. Feliciano was sleeping curled up in a ball and Arthur's eye twitched in visible irritation. Before Francis could stop him Arthur kicked Feliciano awake. Later Feliciano would announce that he had tried to kill him, but Arthur truthfully had held back most of the force in his kick.

" I surrender!" Feliciano cried out staggering to his feet.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at Francis with an "are you kidding me?" look. Francis shrugged and Arthur let out a sigh.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" Arthur asked

" Ah don't get angry, I'll make pasta for you! Pasta always makes things better!" Feliciano said attempting to make amends

Arthur shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Who knew how far the ship had drifted of course in the hours Feliciano had been sleeping? Well that wasn't true Arthurs friends would. He began to hum the song he had been whistling last time he had taken the wheel. His eyes closed in concentration. Francis shivered and Feliciano whimpered as the sight was eerie.

After a couple of minutes Arthur opened his eyes and stopped his humming. Taking the wheel in one hand he began using the navigational equipment that Feliciano had left out. After he was finished and began steering the ship with both hands he turned back to Francis and Feliciano.

"We are still on course, and will be arriving at the destination this evening or tonight. There are no foreseen storms on our path. " Arthur said to himself out loud

"Ow do you know? Where iz zis location?" Francis asked

Arthur laughed at his companion's confusion. If he told them the truth, which was that the water fae had been guiding the ship all night and had given him the report, then they would probably throw him over board. So he decided to answer the second question instead with as much malice as he could muster.

" The Pirate Kings island." Arthur replied

Francis gaped at him. It was a well known fact that the island was protected by submerged coral reefs that would take down any ship that dared to get to close. There were also sharks in the waters, so if there were any ship wreck survivors the sharks may eat them, and if not they would surely be dashed amongst the reefs by the cruel tides. Therefore even though many knew where the Island was, including the British navy, no one dared get close. Only the Pirate king could navigate those waters, and it was only because the water fae recognized his ship that they had helped his crew get safely to the island without him.

"Who the 'ell are you?" Francis asked

"Just a man looking for his son. " Arthur replied

" I don't want to meet the Pirate King after all. Ee iz said to 'ate ze French anyway. Plus I 'ear ee ez an demon." Francis pouted

" He does hate the French. But there is an exception to every rule." Arthur muttered blushing slightly

Feliciano practically beamed as he looked from Arthur to Francis. Arthur grit his teeth and gripped the wheel in an attempt to not punch the Italian. Francis however had misinterpreted but had got the general gist of what Arthur was saying. He wrapped his arms around Arthurs waist.

"Zat ez sweet of you to say."

"Not really. Now get off of me frog. We would be going there anyway because it's the key to getting my son back." Arthur replied

When the crew came on deck it was to the sight of their captain draped around the "English bastard" and said bastard steering the ship with Feliciano chattering away to him. Francis yelled his orders at them. As the day continued the crew notice that Francis never strayed too far from the "rosbif" . When someone called out that they had spotted land in the evening, Francis stood so close to Arthur that everyone could see Arthurs blush.

However silence filled the ship as the crew rushed to the railings and scrambled up the rigging to view the island. Even little Matthew climbed up the rigging to get a better view. A large fort like manor could be seen on the cliff side, and there in the port as bold as brass stood a jet black ship. The Pirate Kings ship, Arthurs ship.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Arthur asked with a sigh

"You mean 'iz ship? Why is it black?" asked Francis who Arthur noticed was starting to fidget nervously

"Yes, her name is the Black Thorn. She is made out of a dark wood, but it's the staining that makes her black." Arthur replied sounding excited

" Why 'as ee put et in such an open area? Surely ze enemy ships could blow et apart!" Francis said stunned at the boldness

" No it's quite safe we've been weaving through the coral reefs for awhile. The Thorn is very far from an enemy vessels firing range." Arthur said

This was greeted with silence. Arthur had been steering over treacherous terrain without anyone knowing. He had all their lives in the palm of his hand, and he hadn't mentioned a thing. Also exactly how did Arthur know how to steer though these waters anyway?

" You are one of 'iz pirates aren't you?" Francis asked quietly

" Something like that. Now stand back so that they can see me so that they don't use the fort canons to blow us up." Arthur ordered to everyone aboard the vessel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Alfred was trying his best not to look at Mexico as the British Navy drew closer. He was sure that if he did Mexico would see his reluctance to meet them in his eyes. It wasn't like they abused him, though uncle Scotland did play rough, it was just he could sense that his uncle Scotland seemed to harbour some kind of feeling of regret around him. Wales seemed to be indifferent and Ireland adored him, it was just Scotland who made Alfred uneasy.

"Idiota, ellos han venido a bordo." Mexico said punching him in the arm softly

" ¡Cállate! ¡Lo sé!" hissed Alfred startling Mexico with his use of Spanish

Alfred tucked his revolver into the leather holster which had burnt in bold eagles to decorate it, that he had made for himself in his boredom. With Texas clasped in one hand Alfred leapt from the crows nest and clung on to a rope sliding down to the deck. He dismounted five metres above the deck and landed in a crouch. Mexico rolled his eyes, as yet again Alfred Jones, or better known to him as America, had became the centre of attention again. Mexico followed Alfred down but climbed down the rigging instead.

Alfred straightened into a standing position. His Uncles looked at him in shock. Antonio glared back at them all, his lips set in a grim line as he held on to his giant battle axe.

"Alfie is that you?" asked the shorter red haired man who had bushy red eyebrows and the same emerald eyes as Arthur.

" Yeah, nice to see ya uncle Connor." Alfred replied Using the human name for his Uncle Ireland.

"What are you doing with the Spanish Armada? " the sandy brown haired uncle asked quietly but his emerald eyes flashed dangerously towards Antonio.

"He went and had my father jump over board then shot him when I got kidnapped." Alfred informed them tilting his head to indicate Antonio when he had said he.

This was greeted by an awkward silence that was interrupted by the tapping of Mexicos feet as he stepped down on to the deck. Wales and Ireland where furious but nothing compared to the taller brother with the flaming red hair and wild green eyes who seemed to be calm but for some reason that was a million times worse. Alfred shuddered as the tall red head advanced on the shorter Antonio.

"What are you going to do amigo? I am the one who rules the oceans right now. The British Navy can hardly compete." Taunted Antonio

" Is tha sae? If tha was true then ye would noo be tyin tae kill ma wee brother. Face it, yer threatened by him are ye noo?" The red haired man said cruelly

Antonio raised his axe. The thing had to weigh a ton, but he welded it as if it was feather light as he Span it in his hands. The tall red haired man withdrew a sabre. His eyes flashed like a Scottish wild cat ready to pounce on his prey. Alfred glanced at Mexico and saw his eyes go wide in horror. As much as he hated the kid, he didn't want anyone to have to go through watching their own fathers so called death like he had. So as the two men took a step towards each other with murderous intent Alfred ran between them.

"STOP! No killing got it?" Shouted Alfred

Alfreds eyes never left Mexico. Antonio followed his gaze and saw the young Mexican who looked close to tears. Immediately he dropped his axe and rushed over to Mexico. He pulled the boy into an awkward hug.

Alfred and his uncles watched as Antonio muttered some kind of apology to Mexico. Alfred almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the taller red heads hand come to rest on his shoulder. Since the taller red head was his Uncle Scotland, whose human name was Iain, it was really no surprise that Alfred was a little jumpy.

"So ye found a friend did ye?" The red head asked

"What Mexico? No way! I don't like the dude. I just helped him out cause that's what hero's like me do. Besides I had no idea other nations around my age existed, apart from my own siblings of course!" Alfred replied

Iain laughed and walked with Wales, the brown haired brother whose human name is Tristan, towards Antonio and Mexico. Connor stayed behind with Alfred, while Alfred contemplated following his other uncles in case he needed to protect Mexico again. Before he could make his move he felt Connors breath on his right ear as the man leant closer to him.

"Of course you don't know of other young nations. Poor laddie, you have absolutely no freedom. How could you with such an over protective father?" Connor whispered to him

Alfreds eyes widened with wonder. Freedom. It was a word that he had read about, that was associated with flying birds, and his father claimed that it also came along with the honour of being a pirate. He was a pirate in training, so didn't that mean that one day he would have freedom? Didn't his father get him everything he wanted? He spun round to face his now standing uncle who was grinning slyly.

"I do have freedom don't I? Or I will when I become a pirate right?" Alfred asked confusion seeping into his voice

"Freedom is choosing what you want for yourself. It is the right to make those choices. Do you want to be a pirate? Can you leave your father's side and make new friends when you wish? Can you speak as you wish to speak? " Ireland continued

Alfred stayed silent. That was Freedom? It sounded wonderful; it was something a hero defiantly needed. Shouldn't he have the freedom to choose between becoming a hero and a pirate? Truth be told he didn't want to be a pirate because they where villains. He wanted to be a hero and swoop in and save people.

"Do you have freedom then?" Alfred inquired innocently

" I use too, but your dad took it from me. When freedom is taken away we must fight to gain it back." Connor answered a dark look clouding his face

"Fight... dad says that it is bad to fight." Alfred stated

" That filthy hypocrite. Still he has a point, fighting should be avoided. However when freedom is involved, that is always something worth fighting for." Connor replied

Connor smiled down at his nephew and ruffled his hair before going to join his brothers. Alfred was left staring at the sea not really taking in the view. Freedom was it? He wanted it. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted that. He wanted to be able to explore, be himself, and meet other nations. Still right now he wanted to get away from the Spanish Armada, and be able to see his father again. He wanted to sleep in his own bed. So did that mean he wanted freedom from Antonio? Was it Antonio who was taking his freedom? Alfred screwed up his eyes in confusion. Why was getting hold of this freedom stuff so dang hard?

His train of thought was cut off by loud shouting. He turned to see that Antonio and his uncles where having a heated argument. It was obviously over him. Alfred felt his heart sink, there seemed like a bloody battle was brewing on the horizon and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Tears welled up in Alfreds eyes, the Spanish Armada was the strongest fleet of ships in the world, not to mention that it easily outnumbered British Navies fleet. This would surely mean that Alfred would have to watch more family members die wouldn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

No one objected to Arthurs orders. Everyone filed into a more organized group leaving a gap in the crowd so that Arthur could be seen from the island. They all watched the island grow bigger as they approached and moored the ship close to the Thorn. Francis had thought that maybe they would be greeted at the docks by ... well someone. But nobody was there. As they disembarked from the ship and walked up a long cobbled road to the fort like manor Francis had to try his best to suppress a shudder at the eerie silence.

Matthew clung on to Francis's arm as if he was afraid that something may pop out of the tropical forest on the side of the pavement and drag him into them. The poor boy looked terrified. Francis understood how the boy felt. The island looked more like a tropical paradise, but there was this strange feeling that everyone seemed to have in the pit of their stomachs that made them want to flee the island. The only one at ease seemed to be Arthur who was leading them closer to a large archway shaped front door.

Outside of the doors where two figures who were arguing. One was an albino man with red eyes while the other was a long brown haired woman who wore a pink flower in her hair. Neither of them seemed to notice the presence of the group standing behind them.

"Why is it that none of you thought about telling me that he was coming back? Oh no, continue your plans for the welcome back celebration, but don't tell the cook. How am I to get tonights dinner ready without the ingredients? " Shouted the woman swinging a frying pan threateningly

" kesese I guess I must have forgotten to tell you, sometimes even things slip my awesome mind!" Replied the Albino smugly

"Ahem"

Both of them froze and slowly turned to face Arthur who had just cleared his throat to announce his presence. Arthur stood with his arms crossed against his chest smirking at them.

"Welcome back sir!" The woman said walking towards him with a suddenly friendly demeanour

"Thank you Elizaveta. This is captain Francis (Arthur waved his arm in Francis's direction) and his crew. They will be my guests until my ship is ready to set sail in a few days. " Arthur announced

"In a few days? But sir that's impossible! A ship like the Thor-" Elizaveta started

"Not just my ship but the whole fleet. I'm leaving the preparation to you Gilbert ( Arthur patted the Albino on the shoulder smirking evilly) , that should keep you out of Elizavetas hair. " Arthur commanded

Gilbert looked a little shell shocked at the massive undertaking, however after announcing that he was awesome so therefore could take on anything he hurried off to carry out the order. As Gilbert went to pass by Francis he winked at him. Francis allowed himself to smile and give a curt nod, as the two knew each other very well.

"Come on Francis, Matty, we should probably freshen up before you have your formal audience with the king. " Arthur teased them

Arthur gave Elizaveta some orders to show the crew to the crews mansion. As soon as the crew had left with her, Arthur led Francis and Mathew into the large brick castle looking manor. As soon as he stepped into the mansion Francis held back an impressed gasp. The walls where filled with priceless works of art from famous artists, huge tapestries depicting very British scenes hung on any wall that dared not be covered with such paintings. A large crystal, and what Francis suspected where also diamonds , chandelier hung above a large double staircase with solid gold looking handrails. The place screamed wealth, and as Francis reasoned, why shouldn't it? It did belong to a pirate king after all!

"I will show you both to your rooms. They are on the third floor, right next to mine." Arthur told them leading the way up the staircase.

Once on the second level Arthur led the way through a maze of hallways. Each hallway had numerous doors, paintings and large Ming vases to decorate them.

"This is the captains floor. They each have their own room." Arthur half heartedly informed them

"I thought you were a captain?" Francis asked

"Yes technically I am. However I am a bit higher up in the ranks than that. No I have the third floor, which is where you two will be staying. " Arthur continued

Arthur walked to the end of the hallway and pulled open a plain looking wooden door. But when Francis walked through it he allowed his jaw to drop. They were standing in a tower with a curling spiral staircase. That bit wasn't unusual, it was the fact that the tower was made up completely of glass, stained with images of briar roses, knights, and ships. Even little Mathew looked around in awe.

Unfortunately neither of them could fully enjoy the architecture, as Arthur had disappeared up the stairs leaving them to hurry after him. When they flew into the hallway Arthur was stood waiting for them. He stood outside a room and once they got closer he opened the door and led them inside.

The room was obviously a young boys room. It held pictures of ships, wooden toy soldiers, numerous toy guns, a few real guns (which made Francis question the boys up bringing) and all the latest toys that any child would die to get their hands on. Mathew gave an excited exclamation and dove into the toys, which made Arthur smile.

" This is my son Alfred's room. You can stay here for awhile if you like Mathew. Alfred does have a second room but I wouldn't let anyone stay in there due to the mess he's made!" Arthur informed the two others

"Thank you! Can I also play with the toys?" Mathew asked shyly clutching at a white polar bear stuffy.

"Of course you can. " Arthur replied kindly

Francis was not paying any attention to the conversation. Instead he was looking at the beautiful ly carved chesterfield chest of draws. At first he had been admiring it, and then he had noticed a small framed painting leaning against the wall on top of the Chesterfield. In the painting there where two people; one was Arthur, who was wearing a brilliant red and gold coat and laughing. Sitting on his shoulders, with a large hat with a very fashionable ostrich plume perched on his head and trying to hold it up with one hand, was... Mathew? Francis frowned at the picture, clearly puzzled. Why did Arthur have a picture of his son? He turned to Mathew who was looking at the picture curiously after his attention had been brought to it when he had noticed his fathers intense gaze upon it.

" Mattieu mon cher, est ce toi? (Mathew my dear, is this you?)" Francis whispered

"Aucun papa, il n'est pas moi. (No dad, it is not me)" Mathew answered staring wide eyed at the picture as well.

"That's my son Alfred. You can see why I confused Matthew for him can't you?" Arthur said from behind them making them both jump.

"Oui I can." Francis replied frowning at the photo.

The boys didn't just look similar, they looked identical! Almost as if they where twins, but how was that possible? Francis wondered at the puzzle the painting had given him . Matthew seemed to have the same idea float across his mind. This was his twin brother, he was almost certain! He knew that dream was not just a dream, it was real. He had to meet Alfred he just had too!

Arthur had stopped looking at the painting and pushed a bundle of clothes into Matthews hands. They where black pants, a plain white shirt and little brown mid calve leather boots.

"They belong to Alfred, but you look to be the same size as him so they should fit you. The bath is across the hall." Arthur informed them while turning and walking away from the room.

Truth be told the room was too painful for him right now. Seeing Mathew standing in it was just adding to the pain. He walked quickly into his own room, not noticing that Francis was following and had slipped into the room before Arthur had shut the door, and sighed with his head in his hands.

"Well that was stupid. Still at least it reignited by passion and purpose. " Arthur muttered to himself

Arthur turned round with his back unwittingly turned on Francis. He pulled of his shirt and threw it to the side. Before he could do anything else he felt two arms round his waist and pull him close to the person they belonged too. He smiled slightly leant back into the embrace. It took only three seconds for him to realize what was happening. He jumped free of the hug and turned towards the offender.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur hissed

"Aww do not get angry Arthur, you seemed to look like you where enjoying it. Besides I could not help it as you looked like you where in so much pain." Francis pouted

"Right, right. Just get out of my room! Don't you have to get dressed or something?" Snapped Arthur blushing at Francis concerned comment.

" I do but you didn't show me to my room. Or per'aps you are trying to subtly tell me that we are to share zis room?" teased Francis

Arthur rolled his eyes and started shifting through his closet until he reached a large locked metal chest that was welded to the floor. Francis looked at it curiously from over Arthurs shoulder. He received a quick kick to the shin and stepped back cursing in French.

"Get lost frog! Your room's across the hall directly opposite to this one. Still you're going to do whatever you like anyway, so do whatever. However if you touch me in any way I will castrate you got it?" Threatened Arthur

Francis smirked and left the room. Before he did so, Arthur noticed him glancing at the chest. He laughed quietly to himself knowing that the curiosity was probably killing the Frenchman. Still as he opened the chest and pulled out his red pirates coat with the real gold thread and golden rose buttons he smiled knowing that Francis would probably be disappointed at the chests contents. He pulled out the hat with the giant ostrich plume. With this change of clothing he went and took a bath.

Just as he had finished changing into his finest pirate clothing, completed with large jewelled rings, a knock was heard on his door. A young pirate peered though looking nervous.

"Captain, a letter has arrived to you. I'm not sure how..." he said

"I didn't tell you that you could come in. Still what's done is done. I have explained to everyone how I receive letters here and on my ship. If you choose not to believe in magic then you're going to be in for a lot of surprises. " Arthur lectured the young man

" Yes sir. It looks important, it has urgent written on it." The pirate said shakily

"Fine, fine, I'll read it when I go to the main room. " Arthur replied pushing it away

There were only a handful of people in the world who could send letters by magic, and most of them were his family. Arthur didn't get along with his family. He had four elder siblings, the nations of Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and his elder sister the republic of Ireland. All of which hated him and led the British navy in the hunt for him. As such, Arthur was never to keen on reading their gloating letters that tried to goad him out of the safety of his island.

"Yes sir. There is also a man and a young boy waiting outside your room." The young pirate said

"Very good. You are dismissed." Arthur replied to the relief of the young pirate

The young man scurried out the door with Arthur following in a slow regal pace. Once he stepped out of his room and closed the door he turned to Francis and Matthew. Francis stared at amazement at the Englishman's outfit. Arthur noticed his eyes trail over the golden vines with red and white cross stitched roses on the hems of Arthurs coat. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Should we go now?" Arthur suggested

"Those clothes..." Francis wondered

Arthur shrugged and walked quickly down the hallway leaving the other two to catch up with him. Left, right, right again the place was like a labyrinth, but then that was how Arthur had designed it. The main room, which was where he was going, was centered at the heart of the mansion. It was where he received all his pirate visitors and where all of his crews came to hang out in their spare time. After what felt like miles, which it very well could have been, Arthur flung open the heavy wooden double doors and swept into a giant room with Francis and Matthew following closely.

As Arthur strode into the room down the main walk way all eyes snapped to him and Francis and Mathew. A silence filled the room. Mathew gripped his papa's hand tightly again, as the crowd of pirates where very rough scary looking people. One man had one eye, another had missing teeth, the list went on as pirates of all sizes and appearances flocked to the scene leaving a walkway for Arthur. At the end of their pathway was a huge table filled with distinguished looking men in fancier clothing than the other pirates, but not as fancy as Arthurs. That had to be the captain's table, and in the centre was an elaborately carved chair that resembled a throne. It was obviously the pirate kings chair.

Francis felt his jaw drop as Arthur flopped down into it and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. He smirked as he rested his head in his hand and surveyed the pirates around him. The young pirate from before came forward looking close to tears clutching two letters, one marked urgent and the other with a royal seal. Arthur held up a hand and the pirate froze in his tracks.

"Gentleman and the few ladies, I have returned. Antonio still has my Alfred, which is unforgivable. As such I will show him just what happens when he messes with me. I will crush him, whether he has that Armada of his or not. It is time for the king of the seas to surrender his throne to me, King of Pirates. " Arthur bellowed to the room at large, his voice echoing round the room in it's silence.

The room was filled with various emotions that varied from disbelief to fear. Francis still looked stunned and Mathew looked terrified. Arthur let out a cold laugh and beckoned the young pirate to give him the letters. Everyone watched in silence as his eyes flicked across the pages of the letters contents. After reading the letter marked urgent he let out a hiss that went across his teeth and mumbled idiots.

One letter was from the queen of England who had always secretly offered her support to Arthur when it came to robbing Antonio's merchant ships. The second letter was from his brother Wales telling of Antonio's location and that he and his brother's where going to try and save Alfred. This didn't please Arthur at all, because he felt that soon Antonio would claim all of his family. He rose to his feet.

"Is there any captains or crew who have left the port?" Arthur demanded

"Ludwig has sir. He left in the disguise of a fishing vessel to go and find you." Someone replied

"Very well I will contact him. Prepare all the vessels! As soon as possible we are going to set sail to get Alfred back. If I find that any captain questions me on this voyage I will personally kill him got it? I am going to ask some of you to do something quite insane, but it if it works it will go down in history as genius. Now go! We leave in a week's time!" Ordered Arthur

Arthur got up and left the room with Francis and Mathew following. Mathew was sent to Alfred's room as Francis rushed into Arthurs. Arthur was a little taken back as Francis slammed the door shut behind them and pinned Arthur to the opposite wall. Francis was frowning but Arthur looked quite relaxed.

"You are ze Pirate king?" Francis said in shock

"Yes. Imagine how lucky you are to have saved me." Arthur responded

" How?"

"If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be in your debt. Infact, I could freely kill you. But as it is you saved my life and now I will do anything you wish of me in order to repay you. " Arthur replied

"Anything?"

"Yes"

Arthur noticed a lustful look in Francis's eyes and knew what was coming. Really he couldn't have planned this better. He would take Francis as his lover therefore forcing him into his pirate fleet. The only drawback was that he would have to bath far more often to get the smell of frog off of him. Once he had Alfred it was goodbye froggy and Alfred clone.

Authors note: Sorry about the rubbish quality of this chapter, and the lateness. I have been working an average of 10 hours a day and now have ferrets to look after and Irish dance class. No rest for the wicked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alfred watched the sea while Mexico stood beside him eating tamales and Antonio stood behind them. Alfred had barely eaten in the last few days as he watched the ships in the distance tail Antonio's armada. The ships belonged to the british navy, his uncles to be exact, and even though there where many ships the armada still vastly outnumbered them.

Spain, or better known as Antonio, was in a slightly grouchy mood because every time he tried to get closer to the ships so that they were in firing range they would scuttle further back to keep out of firing range. It was driving the Spanish man crazy, as it was like trying to swat mosquito's that kept just out of arms length. Of course this meant that the armada was also out of the navies firing range and after days of this behaviour all three of them had come to the conclusion that they were waiting for something but had no idea what. No that wasn't true, deep down in his heart Alfred knew. They were waiting for his father. However this made matters worse. Now he could rewatch his father's death, but this time it would include his whole family.

"Do you want one?" Mexico asked offering the bowl of tamales to Alfred

"No. I didn't think that you liked me anyway." Alfred replied in a lost voice

"I don't, but you're about to lose everything so I think that just this once I'll be nice to you. " Mexico answered with a hint of pity.

"Right, thanks" said Alfred lifelessly

Mexico looked at Alfred with concern. Alfred however stared at the ships in the distance. Even if his father was coming with his whole fleet they would still be out numbered. He felt that everything was utterly hopeless and that it was going to be a losing battle. He was trying hard not to cry. He couldn't because if he did it would show weakness and his father had taught him not to do so. It didn't truly matter though because a couple of tears escaped. Those tears that escaped showed how little he cared about anything other than his family.

Mexico looked startled. He had actually expected Alfred to come up with a snappy remark but Alfred was crying. He was so distraught that he probably didn't know what was going on with himself. Mexico winced as he wrapped an arm awkwardly around Alfred in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't hate Alfred but he did find him a little troublesome. Maybe it was being at sea with no other children around but the American boy that caused Mexico to consider Alfred as a sort of friend. Still he wouldn't forgive him quite yet for taking Texas.

Alfred seemed to notice Mexico staring at him and trying to comfort him and he touched his face to feel the wet tear marks. His look of grief turned to surprise and then embarrassment. He turned his back on the Spanish speaking countries and headed off towards his favourite hangout area, which was of course the rigging that led to the crows nest. Spain pretended he hadn't seen anything but Mexico followed.

As Alfred walked quickly in an effort to hide his tears he felt something hit his hip. He gently reached down and pulled out his revolver. Alfred and Mexico froze. Mexico looked terrified, but not as much as Alfred. He looked at Mexico and then towards his uncles and then back at the revolver. If there was a fight, and there would be because that's what his family is infamous for, then who did he shoot at? If he shot at his captors he would hurt the only friend he had at the moment, the annoying little Mexican, but he couldn't shoot at his family.

"Why can't they get along? It's not a hard thing to do right?" Alfred asked quietly to no one inparticular.

"You know why." Mexico answered frowning slightly

Both of them recalled a time when Spain and England had very briefly been united. Supposedly England had fallen for Spain hard. So hard in fact, that it drove him almost insane when Spain frequently went back to his own home. Something that Spain always did for large periods of time. He even claimed that England was comely, and so England soon suffered a broken heart. Right when England's boss died, Spain and his boss swaggered in and attempted to take over Englands house. England, who was furious at being humiliated and rejected, had sneered and claimed that due to the fact that Spain had abandoned him so much that he had given up his rights to anything in the divorce.

"Ok, enough said"

Alfred looked miserable especially as he had been reminded as to why his father and Spain were at each other's throats. There was defiantly no way a fight could be avoided. Mexico saw his crestfallen face and patted him on the arm.

"My father told me that sometimes we have to ignore everyone else and listen to our hearts." Mexico advised

The sun glinted off of Alfred's revolver and he looked at it. Was Mexico suggesting that he took advantage of the situation? Could this be it? Could this be the moment where Alfred could make his bid for freedom? Deep in thought he stretched out his arm with the revolver and pointed it at the horizon. He pretended to fire it.

"Bang" Alfred muttered to himself

Authors note:

England and Spain's past is based on Queen Mary (AKA bloody Mary) and Phillip of Spain's marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur stabbed his scrambled eggs as if it had murdered his first born son. What had he been thinking when he had decided that he should act so lovey dovey with Francis? The guy was a literal pain in the butt. Really he was and Arthur squirmed at the memory. Then he remembered. He was doing this for Alfred, he would do anything for that kid. Or maybe for the giddy feeling and the increased heart rate that Francis gave him. No, he was doing it only for the first reason, as that was what he kept telling himself.

"Bonjour mon cher" Francis said approaching him with a spring in his step.

"Ahhh give me strength." Muttered Arthur under his breath

Francis sat next to Arthur and began to help himself to his breakfast. Arthur slid the plate to Francis and looked up as a shadow fell across them. The man it belonged to was a tall blonde with blue eyes. He had his hair slicked back and looked like a no nonsense kind of man. It was probably because of this fact that Arthur had chosen him to be his right hand man.

"Ludwig! It's good to see that you have returned. I heard you went to search for me? Don't worry your actions will be rewarded. " Arthur said

Francis looked at the man next to him. The words should have sounded joyful as it sounded like it was suppose to be the reunion of two friends. However Arthur said the whole thing in a business tone. The only thing that gave away his happiness was the gleam in his emerald eyes. Francis took his eyes off of Arthur and looked at Ludwig. The man was eyeing him with a look that Francis couldn't place.

"This is Francis. He will be joining us on our excursion today." Arthur informed Ludwig

"Very good sir; I have had the honour of meeting Mister Bonnefoy before. We have been neighbours for as long as I can remember ." Ludwig announced

Arthur looked at Ludwig in surprise. He knew that Ludwig, like him, was a personification of a country. Ludwig was Germany. But how was he and Francis neighbours? Francis was a normal human right? He didn't have time to dwell on the words as Ludwig called his attention to him.

"Sir the fleet is ready. All the captains are ready to give you their reports and submit their vessels for inspection." Ludwig replied

Arthur felt a chill go down his spine. It was time. He was going to make the oceans red with Spain's blood. He stood up and saw a nervous look upon Francis's face. His eyes must have taken on their demon like quality. Brilliant. He walked in the direction of the harbour leaving the other two to catch up.

The harbour was filled with hundreds of ships with unfurled sails and bristling to the teeth with weapons. Each ship's captain gave him a quick report and Arthur chose some ships to inspect, though he only inspected the few that were crucial in his plan. Once he had given out harsh words, a few appraisals and the coordinates, Arthur made his way to his own ship, the Black Thorn.

He watched sadly as his crew ran around the ship making her depart. He closed his eyes and sighed. Alfred better appreciate all the sacrifices he was making for him. He opened his eyes and saw Francis's ship sailing next to his. It towered over his ship, not that Arthur cared. He had other things on his mind.

Arthur withdrew a black wand with a star on top of it from his best jacket that he was wearing today. He was wearing his best because he wanted to be in all his glory when he destroyed his enemy completely. What could he say? He turned destruction and conquest into a dramatic artistic talent. Pushing that thought aside, he waved his wand and the air in front of him burst into flames, then died down into a miniature fairy sized flame version of himself. The flame version of him smiled wickedly showing sharp pointy teeth.

"Better tell them we're coming and our arrival coordinates." Arthur commanded it

"Payment" The fire creature hissed its voice crackling

Arthur raised his eyebrows at it and gave it a cold glare. It let out a terrible hissing laugh and shot out a flicker of flame from its hand towards the closest part of the ship. Arthur lost his cool and pinned it to the railing ignoring the searing pain of his burning hand and the smell of burning flesh.

" Those who float in large chunks of wood miles from land should pay up." Crackled the creature

"And those who want paying should do the job at hand. Once you tell my brothers of my arrival I will let you feast like you have only ever done in the Fire of London." Snarled Arthur

The fire version of Arthur widened its eyes. Arthur knew why. He remembered that this stupid flame version of him had eaten thousands of homes when he had first summoned it near a bakery shop. Still, he now knew its side effects and with careful planning hoped to use that as a part of his plan as well. He slowly released the creature and as he did so it bowed to him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He smirked as he swished his wand over his burnt hand to heal it. He could just imagine the horrified look on his brothers faces when they saw such a dangerous creature working for him. He examined his newly healed hand, then put his wand back into his jacket pocket.

He walked to the ships wheel and turned it harshly and abruptly so the ship jerked viciously to the right. He heard members of his crew stumble and curse as well as a string of French curses from the neighbouring ship. He laughed as he took the lead in front of his fleet leading them through the hazardous corals

The Black Thorn was hard to follow. Being a sloop it was fast and nimble leaving the larger ships behind. Francis's ship of the line was soon falling behind and Arthur sighed in frustration. Why did the Frenchman have to be so useless with ships? Well compared to himself of course.

He put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud ear piercing whistle. A large wave towered above the fleet. The crew let out cries of fear as Arthur walked to wards it and leant on the ships siding with his head in his hands. He smiled up at it.

"Would you mind speeding up our progress? It would be greatly appreciated if you did, especially when it comes to my less talented friend (he waved towards Francis's ship)." Arthur spoke to the wave

There was an awkward silence where Arthur smiled to the wave like he would to someone he loved and was very close too. In answer to his response the wave shattered into droplets and the small waves seemed to speed them up, not that the crew realized this. In fact Ludwig walked over to Arthur and put a hand on the smiling mans shoulder.

"Captain, we were lucky that the squall hit some rocks, maybe the squall could be seen as a bad omen? Also are you sure Francis is actually our ally?" Asked Ludwig

Arthur stood up straight and faced the German. His smile had vanished and had been replaced with a cold disapproving look as he shrugged his hand away. Arthur wasn't really sure why he felt so angry at Ludwig's comment. He was use to people not believing in his magic. Perhaps it was the insult about Francis? Impossible!

"And why would you think Francis would betray me? Is there something you're not telling me Ludwig? After all you have been his neighbour for such a long time." Spat Arthur with narrowed eyes

" There is something Captain, but if I call your attention to it you would have me drawn and quartered as that is what you threatened. I can't believe that you really forgot..." sighed Ludwig

"Forgot what? Enlighten me Ludwig or else..." Hissed Arthur his friendly demeanour disappearing and proving that even his right hand man could be subject to his mood swings.

Ludwig shook his head. Arthur withdrew his sword and with rather quick steps stood behind Ludwig and placed his blade gently at Ludwig's throat. Ludwig blinked slowly and stiffened.

"Want to change your mind?" Suggested Arthur

"No. It's not just me doing this. You made us all promise." Ludwig replied calmly as if outbreaks like this where common.

Arthur paused. He saw Gilbert walk slowly towards him and Ludwig. All? He looked at Gilbert who looked worried. It suddenly made sense. All meant all the other nations. They were all keeping something from him. Something that involved himself and Francis.

Arthur let out a cold psychotic laugh that made Gilbert freeze and Ludwig sweat. Arthur pulled his sword away and pushed Ludwig away from him. Ludwig stumbled forwards and Gilbert helped steady him.

Arthur walked off leaving the two brothers and stared out to sea towards Francis's ship. Would Francis betray him? Didn't all the time they spent together since Francis pulled him out the ocean mean anything? Arthur let out a "tcht" sound. Really he knew better than to trust a frog. Still his heart felt like it was being torn apart. His chest was in such bitter pain. He had no idea why but Francis always had this effect on him. He blinked back tears and grit his teeth.

"British Navy off the starboard!" The lookout called

Arthur walked over to the other side of the ship. He could see his brother's ships on the horizon. He sighed. It was show time. If Francis will betray him he would take him down as well as Spain. He didn't need anyone anyway. Well maybe Alfred, but nobody else.

"Prepare the canons on all vessels!" Bellowed Arthur

Captains from nearby ships heard his orders and shouted them to themselves and thus creating a chain effect to all the other vessels. Arthur watched as all the ships call out his orders. He took hold of the ships wheel and steered the ship towards his brothers. While the fleet went towards the British navy certain ships in the fleet put up flags with a red cross on a black background. Arthur watched as his own ship raised the flag. He looked away from it and winced. Would his heart ever stop hurting?

Authors notes:

Sorry for the historical inaccuracies. The Fire of London happened waayyy after the fall of the Spanish Armada. However it just added a little to the story. Sorry if it bothers anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alfred sat up bolted upright in his hammock bed panting heavily. The room was dark but he could hear someone moving in their own bed by the rustling of their bed clothes. Since only he and Mexico shared the room it could have only been Mexico who moved. Not that Alfred was giving all this much thought, he was still trying to regain his breath and calm his shaking.

"¿Qué es Alfred mal? Was it the dream again?" asked a sleepy Mexico

Alfred nodded in the darkness. Naturally Mexico couldn't see him nodding, but the Mexican waited patiently. Alfred took a deep breath, prayed silently to a higher power that his voice didn't betray his fear and sadness and decided to tell Mexico about it.

"Yeah. I saw all my uncles and fathers ships go up in flames. Then my twin brother was crying. I kept trying to reach him but I couldn't. I could hear him calling my name, but I couldn't see him anywhere." Alfred told Mexico trying his best to sound brave.

"You have a twin hermano?" asked a surprised Mexico

"I think so. I dunno." Was the unclear reply.

Alfred was aware that he probably sounded like an idiot. Who didn't know if they had a brother or not? Still he was pretty sure it wasn't just a dream. If he asked his father about his brother would he know? Perhaps all this had something to do with his father's magic. He didn't believe in magic, but he had seen his father pull off some strange stuff. Could the reason he didn't know be because his father had cast a spell wrong?

Mexico sighed. Alfred was making strange sounds. Mexico concluded that this must be because of the stress he was putting on his poor brain as it wasn't use to being forced to think deeply. He leapt nimbly from his bed and opened the cabin door. The light coming from the sky lit by the dawn flooded the room in an orange glow. As Mexico glared out to sea he let out a gasp.

Alfred's interest was piqued and he jumped out of bed to look at what Mexico was looking at. When he arrived next to Mexico's side he realized that he was looking at nothing. All around the ship was empty sea. For awhile he couldn't think why Mexico was reacting like he had. Then it hit him. His uncles where gone!

"They've abandoned me!" cried Alfred

In truth the British navy hadn't abandoned Alfred. His uncles where standing on the deck of the Black Thorn with Arthur and Francis. At first Arthurs brothers had rushed forward with the intention of taking Arthur prisoner and then forcing him into a noose. Hanging a nation was a lot more fun than hanging a human as they just came back to life afterwards to be killed again. Each time they came back they would be weaker which was exactly what Arthurs brothers wanted.

However before their bloodlust was satisfied Francis and Matthew stepped forward and the siblings froze. Arthur noted this with interest and wondered if they knew anything about the secret that the other nations where hiding from him.

"As you can see the three of us are together." Arthur waved a hand at Francis and Matthew as he bluffed

"Is tha sae? Sae yer spell has been broken then?" Iain asked

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Spell? He had done something to make him forget Francis and Mathew? Why? Iain unfortunately saw the arched eyebrow, the size of Arthurs eyebrows made it hard to miss it, and sneered. Arthur chose to ignore him and get to the more important issue.

" Right, anyway, It's time for the Spanish Armada to fall to its knees. I propose we do this together as Antonio has attacked our family directly, and no one, absolutely no one, messes with the Kirkland family! We may try and kill each other, but like hell will I allow an outsider to try and hurt any of you. " Arthur hissed

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much Albion." Teased Connor

"shut it!" Snapped Tristan

Arthur rolled his eyes. After explaining the importance of the red flags with the cross on them to his brothers he left and walked to his cabin. He knew that Wales and Ireland would help, mostly because they liked Alfred somewhat. Scotland was difficult. He always seemed to harbour a grudge against Alfred so it was hard to tell if he would aid Arthur in his efforts.

Arthur grabbed a bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet and took a large swig from the bottle. When the bottle was half empty a drunk Arthur could be found with his feet on his desk, one eye closed and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he aimed a throwing knife at the target on the back of his door. The door was covered in knives and he slung the knife he was holding as the door opened. A shocked Francis lept back, narrowly escaping the blade. Arthur laughed.

"Oui, very funny. " Sighed Francis

Arthur shrugged and clumsily reached for the bottle of alcohol. He took a large mouthful from it as Francis inched slowly into the room well aware of the remaining knives on Arthurs desk near his hand. Once he was closer to Arthur he sat on his desk and wrinkled his nose.

"You're drunk." Stated Francis

"Nothing gets past you does it frog?" Arthur replied with a hiccup which Francis found kind of cute.

"Is it a common occurrence?" Asked Francis unfazed by Arthurs rudeness

"It is when my brothers come to visit. Hey Francis? Can you keep a secret?" Arthur said suddenly becoming serious and his eyes widening

Francis's mouth twitched as if he was trying hard not to laugh. Arthur didn't care. In his mind what he had to say was of utter most importance.

"Of course mon cher, what is it?" Francis asked

"I think I may love you. That or you put a spell on me, which of course is completely possible." Arthur said matter of factly

Francis blinked and Arthur looked at him and sighed. Oh heck, Francis was French he probably didn't understand him or something. Being French he was probably a little slow in the head as well. Still Arthur decided it couldn't be helped that he was born French and decided he loved him anyway. He offered Francis the bottle of rum as the poor bloke looked like he needed it.

"Excuse me?" Francis said slowly in perfect English accepting the bottle.

Arthur's face fell. Surely Francis, who had been flirting with him all this time, would be happy to hear about Arthurs emotions for him. Unless...

"Hey frog, you have commitment issues don't you?" Arthur asked bluntly

Francis spat out the rum he had tried to swallow as he choked on it. He looked at Arthur while spluttering slightly. Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"Non! I am the-erm from the country de la amour!" Francis cried out

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Arthur said

Arthur stood up from his desk chair, and with amazing speed and grace for a very drunk man, wrapped himself around Francis and kissed him on the lips. Those lips. Arthur was going to find out just what Francis put on them to make them taste so good. Arthur deepened the kiss and was delighted to find Francis respond so readily.

" So Frog what do you have to say now?" panted Arthur once the kiss had been broken so that they could breath

Francis held Arthur loosely in one of his arms and ran his fingers through Arthur's short scruffy blonde hair. Arthur sighed.

"I think I love you as well Arthur." Francis replied

" Good, because I love you." Arthur told Francis

However just as Arthur said that an feeling like something warm running from their heads to their toes fell upon both men. Before either could say anything memories flashed before their eyes. A young blonde haired boy wearing a green traveling cloak, a teenager with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing something like a dress as well as numerous of battles where each other tried to kill each other. Some memories held the two laughing together, drinking, dancing, riding horses, and some memories held things that made Arthur blush. But the most staggering memory of all was two identical baby boys. Both Francis and Arthur knew who those twin boys where, Alfred and Matthew. Matthew had been right, he had had a twin brother all along.

Francis and Arthur stood gasping as the flood of images and emotions filled their minds. They remembered everything, though right now some things where a bit hazy as they tried to organize the oncoming flood in their minds. One thing was certain though, Francis was a nation and he and England had had two sons together. That was what the huge scar on Arthurs abdomen was from. It was from the c-section he had to have. Unconsciously Arthur placed a hand on it. Francis noticed the sudden movement but seemed to be too distraught to make sense of it.

"Ow could you Angelterre? You erased all of our sons memories and ours of them! What kind of monster are you?" Francis, who was really France, said as he staggered to the door.

"Wait Francis! I had to-" Started Arthur but the door slammed shut in his face.

Arthur scrambled to fling the door open and follow Francis, if only Francis would remember the reasoning for the spell. Arthur walked with an amazing speed that was almost a jog. As he was about to turn the corner he paused as he heard voices. Instead he crept quietly and peered around the corner.

The sight that greeted him almost made him cry out. His elder brother Scotland was holding Francis in his arms while Francis was sobbing. Arthur had almost forgotten how easily the Frenchman cried. He remembered that in the past he had seen him crying over ruined clothes and what he deemed hopeless situations, which of course weren't. Arthur watched as his brother soothingly stroked Francis's hair.

"Ah ken, ah ken. He is a monster. He has forgotten how tae be civil. Why don't ye help me put an end tae his wee game? We could secretly capture him and make him give up his pirate ways and ye can have the ol Albion back. He is a faither now, so he should give up on such reckless actions." Scotland said slyly

Arthur felt his heart scatter into tiny pieces as Francis nodded. Francis had stopped crying and Arthur found himself wondering if the tears where actually crocodile tears to get Scotland's pity. Arthur grit his teeth together as he watched his brother flirt shamelessly with Francis, who being Francis reacted with his own flirtatious actions.

Deciding he couldn't bare to watch anymore, Arthur turned on his heel and quietly marched into his cabin and slammed the door. He turned to see his older twin brother Tristain, or Wales, sitting on his chair. As soon as he saw him he quickly attempted to wipe away any tears that had escaped on the journey back to his cabin. Tristain saw them and rose from his chair with concern. He may dislike Arthur, but they where brothers and the two were pretty close not that either admitted it.

"Albion?" Tristain said gently using the nickname his brothers had given Arthur

"Cymru, do you still have the extra gun powder on board your ship?" Asked Arthur using Tristain's nickname.

Tristain froze. Arthur no longer looked helpless and miserable. He stood straight and tall, his eyes shine with an evil cold gleam and his expression was that of an mad man finding amusement in something terrible. Tristain held back a shudder. He had known Arthur all his life, and knew that whatever or whoever had caused such an expression from Arthur must have hurt him deeply.

"Yes I have it."

Notes:

Ok sorry its taking me so long to write this and that the last few chapters have been so mushy. However now the mushy side story is over! It's been taking so long to write because I have 10 hr work days, and when I do sit down to write my sweet little ferret Zanny pulls on my pants to get me to play. How can I say no to her?

Historical notes:

France and Scotland's relationship is due to the Auld Alliance. The Auld Alliance was created between the two after England beat them up. In history the two countries called upon the Auld alliance and used the armada as a distraction so that they could sneak up on England while the English where protecting themselves from the Spanish.

Wales and England: The Welsh helped the English out by keeping watch for the Armada. They actually spotted them. Wales and England have been together the longest out of all the British nations. Wales was forced to "live" with England after he defeated him during Henry V's time. That was a long time ago and was also around the same time the Auld alliance was created.

Feel free to correct me if I have screwed up the historical facts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sea of orange

"Francis! Francis wait a moment!" Arthur called running up to the Frenchman the next day

Arthur didn't care what his crew was thinking as he ran up to Francis abandoning his normal regal strides. The ship creaked as the two nations stood staring at each other while Arthur clung tightly to Francis's sleeve. Some of the crew where staring open mouthed instead of preparing the Thorn for battle. Arthur noticed them and barked an insult which made anyone watching scamper away.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Replied Francis who still sounded angry

Arthur moved closer hoping that his words would bring some kind of reaction to Francis. This was Francis's final chance. He looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"You might not forgive me, or ever want to, but I had to do it. If I hadn't imagine what would have happened to the boys if society had found out about their homosexual parents? We both agreed it would be better for the boys if we did that. They would have been taken from us otherwise.

But right now we're in a battle, and I love you so please make sure you take the extra gun powder I gave you and put in the hold of your ship. Even if you hate me now, take it to protect yourself ok?" Arthur said sweetly

Francis looked torn. Arthur could see a conflict of emotions on his face as he nodded his thanks and walked away. He watched as Francis boarded his own ship and continued to watch until the Frenchman was in position next to Iain's ship. Arthur sighed and covered his mouth with his hand. Very well if this was how Francis wanted it, then he would just let him dig his own grave.

There was a shuffling sound behind him and a sound of a struggle as well as a little boy crying out. Arthur turned round and faced the struggling blonde haired boy with the purple-blue eyes. The boy had been crying and was clutching a polar bear plushy. He was being held at either arm by some large muscled men. Probably overkill getting those two to get Matthew for him, but Arthur couldn't afford any screw ups. He couldn't have Matthew run away now could he?

"Let him go. If either of you have left so much of as a hair out of place on him then I will strap you to the mast of my ship when we carry out this plan." Arthur snarled at the two men who saluted and quickly stepped back

"Matthew, do you remember who I am?" Asked Arthur nervously

"Yes. You're Arthur Kirkland, pirate king, the nation of England and my dad." Said Matthew breathlessly

"Yes I am." Arthur agreed and hugged the boy tightly

Both of them had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other. After awhile Arthur broke the hug and smiled down at the boy. Matthew wiped his tears away with his hands and gave a watery smile.

"I told you I had a twin brother." Matthew announced proudly

"Yes you did and now we're going to save him. " Arthur said smiling

"Is papa coming too? Where is papa?" Matthew asked with wide eyed innocence.

"France is going to be gone for a little while, so you'll be staying with Alfred and I. Don't worry every things going to be fine. Just stay near me and you'll be safe." Arthur told the young boy.

Matthew looked at his dad quizzically, but quickly stood close to him. Arthur could tell that the boy could sense the oncoming battle. The atmosphere was thick with tension. Arthur himself could feel his heart quicken in excitement. He pulled out his spy glass and looked through it towards Francis's ship. Iain and Francis where scurrying everywhere, obviously looking for Matthew. Arthur gave a chuckle and collapsed his spy glass and put it in his pocket. He took Matthews hand.

"Alright everyone, it's show time! Move your arses!" Arthur yelled

The crew ran everywhere, everyone trying to leave the ship at once. Arthur calmly took Matthews hand and walked to the edge of the ship. After he was certain everyone had left, apart from himself and Matthew, he raised his revolver above his head and fired a shot.

On cue the fire version of him appeared from thin air. It grinned at him and gave him a sarcastic bow. Matthew gave out a cry of fear and hid behind Arthur.

"All the ships flying a black flag with a red cross on it are yours. This ship will be also, but only when I tell you so alright?"Arthur instructed the creature

The creature cackled and gave a whoop of joy. It zoomed out to sea and began devouring the ships with the black flag. Arthur watched spell bound as the wooden vessels roared into flames, their reflections in the water below making the ocean look like a sunrise with all the orange hues. It was an eerily beautiful sight.

"Common Matty, we have to pay a visit to a friend of your papa's." Sneered Arthur

With that he picked up the child in one arm and in his other hand he held a black wand with a star on the end. He looked around his ship sadly. This had to be done if he was going to own the oceans. He was going to miss the Thorn, he loved her. However he loved his family, especially his children, more even if it was a very dysfunctional family.

Arthurs notes:

SO short! Still It's Alfred's chapter next, and maybe the second to last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Blood and tears

Alfred stood next to Mexico and Spain. All three of them looked in confusion as Arthur's pirate ships joined the navy's ships and rapidly approached the Armada. The armada still outnumbered them, but before they got into firing range they all heard a gunshot blast across the ocean and certain ships roared into flames. Antonio's eyes widened with fear as he watched the fiery ships approach, still being sailed.

Alfred heard Antonio mutter something about new weaponry. Alfred was pretty sure it wasn't a new weapon but he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he was frightened. His family was fighting Mexico's and he didn't want to lose his family again, but he didn't want his friend to lose his family either. Of course it didn't look like he could have both. He gripped Mexico's hand and tried to look brave. In his other he held his revolver.

"Va a estar bien, lo prometo. (It is going to be ok I promise)" Alfred assured Mexico

But before anyone could speak or Antonio could give orders there was a sound of numerous canons being fired. All three ran to the side of the ship that was closest to Arthur and his brothers fleets. There in the front of all the ships was Arthurs schooner, The Black Thorn, which had been blasted by a large ship of the line just across from it. The Thorn turned into a black cloud of splintered wood and then when the splinters of wood died down all that was left was a black skeleton of the ship.

"Wasn't that one of England's own ships that fired?" Asked a puzzled Mexico

Alfred jumped up and snatched Antonio's spy glass from his hand and scanned the ship of the line. There he felt his heart sink and tears well up in his eyes.

"Uncle Iain and..." Alfred was silent

It was the long blonde haired man from his dream. His papa France. Alfred let out a yell of frustration and threw the spy glass down. His uncles had turned against his dad, so had his papa, the Armada just wanted to take his dad out... really what chance did England have against at least three enemies at once? Alfred felt his eyes sting with tears as he tried to hold them back. He started when he felt a hand grab his sleeve softly.

"It's ok, we found each other now." A familiar yet unfamiliar quite voice said

Everyone turned to look and there grasping Alfred's sleeve was a longer haired purplish eyed clone of Alfred. Alfred stared and the others gasped. The clone just smiled and hugged his shocked brother who finally let out his tears.

"I'm Matthew or actually known as Canada, I'm your twin brother Alfred, or should I say America?" The younger twin said while they hugged.

Suddenly Alfred's eyes flew open and he pulled out of the hug. He was a little slower to realize the obvious unlike Antonio and Mexico who were approaching the nervous looking Canadian.

"Matty, how did you get here?" Alfred asked

"Just don't look behind us." Mathew replied with a whimper.

Naturally as he said not to do it everyone did it. The deck held large puddles of blood. Infact it looked like blood had flooded the deck. As the four walked on the damage could be seen. Men from Antonio's crew looked up from there awkward positions on the deck with glassy eyes. Some had sword marks others had had throwing knives embedded in their chest or neck, but most had had their throats slit.

Alfred had to fight the urge to throw up as he felt blood soak through his boots. Judging from the pale looks on the other boys faces they felt just as horrified and queasy as him. Even a seasoned fighter like Antonio looked pale as he weaved through the remains of his crew.

"Now, now, this isn't a sight for those boys to see now is it Spain old chap?" A voice said coming from the shadows

Antonio span round as did Alfred. There glinting angrily in the darkness where a pair of wild green eyes, almost feral cat like, a quality his elder brother had permanently but only showed up in their owners eyes when he was in a wild rage. The man in the shadows laughed a cold laugh and stepped into light.

Alfred was so shocked that he collapsed to the ground and Matthew knelt next to him with a whimper. Arthur was soaked in blood, his decorated sword was by his side with blood dripping down its blade. Luckily his jacket was red, as this hid some of the gore, which was what it was designed to do. However his black pants and boots where covered in the thick red liquid and his pale face had ruby droplets on his cheek which stood out perfectly. His expression held a cold smile that obviously spoke of a man who had lost everything he loved in a short amount of time.

"I've come to take my son back. Comprendo? But first..." Arthur informed them as he walked to a nearby canon.

Antonio took a step to stop him but stopped, his curiosity getting the better of him. Arthur loaded the canon at an amazing speed. He then lit it and leapt back with a cold smile gracing his features.

"Au revior mon amour."Arthur muttered to himself quietly

In response to Arthurs farewell the canon blasted and at a blink of an eye the ship of the line that Francis and Iain where on exploded in a burst of splinters and flames. The extra gun powder that Arthur knew was in the hold gave it extra explosive strength. After all he, Arthur, had given the gun powder to Francis. The ship became a ball of flames. Matthew wasn't aware of who was on it but Alfred was. Alfred let out a gasp of horror.

Arthur noticed the gasp from Alfred and strode across to him and placed his hand gently on the boys head.

" You'll see them later. We are all Nations, we're practically immortal. The only one at risk of death here was me. It just mean's you and your brother will be staying with me for awhile." Arthur said calmly

Alfred grit his teeth. That was his and Matthew's papa and uncle. Both whom his father was supposed to love, yet he had mercilessly blown them up. Nations maybe near impossible to kill, but they felt pain. Alfred felt tears run down his face. Will he ever get to meet his papa? Did his father care for anyone but himself and getting power? Alfred clenched his fists and his eye caught on something shiny and silver near his leg. His revolver.

Arthur walked away from his twin sons leaving them behind him and approached Antonio and Mexico. Antonio roughly pushed Mexico behind him and charged at a seemingly unarmed Arthur with a giant battle axe that he had picked up from somewhere in the commotion. Just as he swung the axe to cleave Arthur in half there was a clash as Arthur blocked it with his revolver made of iron which also had roses carved all over it. The force of the collision caused them both to leap back to avoid falling. If you fell in a battle it was hard to get back up, and very easy for your enemy to strike a killing blow.

Antonio quickly regained his footing, he was going to use the end of his axe handle to wind Arthur then give him a blow with the blade but as he turned to get momentum he found himself staring down the barrel of Arthur's gun. Antonio's eyes widened in fear as Arthur smirked his muscles tensing to pull the trigger. However the answering gunshot was not his, instead Arthur dropped his gun and grasped his upper arm. Eyes wide he span to face a determined Alfred.

Alfred grasped his revolver in both hands refusing to lower it even after he shot his farther. The boy stood in front of the two younger boy's looking, even though he was defiantly not aware of it himself, like the hero. The two other boys had tear stained faces, but not Alfred. He was done with crying, that got him nowhere with his bloodthirsty family. He would cripple both of the older nations if he had to, if it meant neither of them would pick up their weapons. He had the skill to do so. He smiled at the irony that Arthur had taught him the skills for him to do such things.

Arthur saw the smile and the hard eyes that Alfred flashed his way. Instead of feeling fear like any normal person, he felt proud. His Alfred was holding a revolver after shooting his own farther and smiling with a calculating look.

"You really will make a fine Pirate." Arthur told Alfred laughing

"No. I will never become a pirate. You're a villain. I want to be a hero so I must not follow in your footsteps." Alfred replied

Arthur looked at his son with a smirk. Really the smirk was hiding the pain of his breaking heart which was far more painful than any bullet in the arm. With a sigh of defeat he raised both his hands and allowed his gun to fall on the blood soaked deck with a clatter. Alfred turned his gun on Antonio.

"Your turn next." Alfred commanded

Antonio raised his eyebrow. He knew Alfred was a good shot. The boy even out skilled him. He found himself secretly agreeing with Arthur the boy would really make an amazing pirate. He allowed his axe to fall to the ground.

"Thank you. Could you both stop for a moment and look around? You've both forced us to see things that no child should ever see. I've been forced to watch my family die, Matthew has seen crew men being slaughtered where they stood, and Mexico was about to see a person he cared about die as well. You claim to care about us, but what parent or guardian would put their child through such pain? Do we matter so little to you?" Alfred asked his breath catching in his throat

"Of course not!" Antonio and Arthur said in union

Arthur sighed and stepped forward. He wasn't too worried about being shot again. He had given Alfred what he wanted right?

"Come boys lets go home then. I suppose I will soon have to hang up my pirates hat completely." Arthur told them.

Arthur knelt on the deck ignoring the sticky wetness of the clotting blood beneath him and held both his boys. Alfred allowed his arm with the gun to fall by his side. Soon all three where in a bone crushing hug. Arthur muttered some words in a mixture of gaelic and latin without moving away from the boys. Mexico and Antonio watched as the three began to fade and then disappeared.

The three blondes landed on something soft as they fell upon the navy schooner. Looking below them Alfred saw his Uncle Wales and let out a cry of happiness and almost strangled him in his hug. Arthur allowed his poor brother to turn slightly blue from the hug before pulling himself and the boys away from him. Tristain stood spluttering .

"Cymru, it's your turn lets finish this." Arthur said absently as he watched his two boys charge off, both obviously thinking the battle was over.

"Fine. Next time Albion could you choose a better landing spot?" Tristain grumbled

Tristain placed a whistle to his lips and blew with all his might. Arthur watched as all the remaining ships and those on fire took formation. They began the chase. The once mighty Armada fired at them, but with the strategic locations of the Brits own ships they were able to take down a few of Antonio's ships.

Still they wouldn't win just with that. The Brits gave chase, and Arthur watched with a smug smile as Antonio, who was still unnerved by the flaming ships, fled. Before Antonio could realize that the flaming ships where nothing special it was too late. Under Arthurs careful navigation of the whole fleet he had chased the Armada upon the very corals that surrounded his island for miles. He watched as the whole Armada fell prey to the rocks and smiled.

"You did it Albion, your king of the seas." Cymru said in disbelief

"I am Cymru, and soon I will be so much more." Albion replied devilishly

Authors notes:

The brittish navy did set fire to their ships and Chase the Armada on to rocks. Scotland and France also used the Auld alliance and decided to attack England while the English where also taking on the Armada. This part was true.

Mexico and America's part was more fiction.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The end: stitches and love

Arthur had left the twins with his brother Wales, who being the quite nation he was, was pretty close to tears when Arthur left Alfred with him. Still Arthur leapt a board a row boat and headed towards the wreckage of the battle. He past smoking , smouldering ships and finally an area which was full of debris. He stood and looked around the floating jetsam with his spyglass. Finally he saw what he was looking for and rowed up to it.

There in the water draped over a piece of wood was a long blonde haired man wincing in pain with blood trickling down his face and threatening to get into his blue eyes. When Arthur loomed over him it took a lot of effort for the man to look up at him, but he managed it.

Arthur lit a cigar and took a large drag on it and blew the smoke upwards. He frowned then placed the fowl smelling thing between his teeth and hauled the blonde Frenchman on the boat. France landed with a thud and a groan. Arthur took the cigar from his mouth and placed it in the frenchmans own mouth.

"You're going to need that more than me." He said simply and the Frenchman leant against the side of the boat and smoked the cigar, watching Arthur with distrust.

"You blew me up." Francis managed to hiss through the obvious pain he was in.

"Yeah I did, but don't feign innocence, it was me or you and you know it. In fact you even chose that option." Arthur said while leaning towards Francis on his knees

Francis swallowed hard as Arthur ripped Francis's shirt off. Arthur rolled his eyes and lifted Francis's head to look him in the eyes. The Frenchman almost allowed the cigar to fall from his lips. Arthur smiled pityingly.

"Don't look at you're wounds as you will only assume the worse. Let me fix them up for you and try not to move around so much. I am pretty good at sewing and stitches but even I can't do anything if you squirm around like a slippery little frog. " Arthur warned but not without a little kindness slipping into his voice.

Sadly antiseptic and any kind of pain killer or anaesthesia had not been invented yet. As such Arthur, deciding for the first time in his life to act almost gentlemanly, offered Francis three choices. A strip of leather or a wooden ball gag to bite down upon or the cigar. Francis paused for a second his eyes flashing in delight at the gag, but instead opting for the comforting feeling the cigar gave. Arthur shrugged and pulled out a small bag he had been carrying with him which contained the needed curved needle and stitches.

At first things were going well. But sadly France couldn't help but move around and cry out in pain at the endless piercing of the needle. Unfortunately the wounds where many in number, but fortunately not big in size. Still when your skin is being sewn together while you can feel every movement of the needle and the stitches this isn't a comforting thought. Since Francis had seemed likely to bite through his lip or tongue due to the pain of the many wounds some of which were on burns, Arthur placed the ball gag in his mouth to give him something to bite down on so not to scar his pretty soft lips with his teeth.

Finally after Arthur was satisfied, and about an hour later, Arthur helped Francis lean back on the boats edge. He took the gag from the Frenchman's mouth and swooped in and kissed him quickly. Francis blinked in surprise, but before he could push the Englishman away (he was still angry at him) Arthur pulled away and took his place near the oars again. Arthur started humming a tune, but Francis interrupted him.

"Why did you do that?" Francis said breathlessly

"Just curious. Why did you enjoy it?" Arthur replied

"Hmm a little I suppose. Did you satisfy your curiosity?" Francis asked

"No not really but I imagine I will later. Now shhh I have to find my brother as I think we have kept him waiting long enough." Arthur said smiling slightly

Arthur continued his humming. Finally he stopped and looked at the ocean beside him. He crossed his arms and pouted. Yes the pirate king pouted! Francis stifled a giggle.

"You took your sweet time." Arthur said sulkily

Silence.

"Well fine whatever. Do you know where Alba is in all this mess? Ok I'm sorry! Yes I am! It wasn't just me you know! Fine I'll clean it up. (more silence) Great thanks." Arthur had seemed to have this one sided conversation and Francis watched with amusement.

Arthur rowed the boat and while doing so noticed Francis's smirk. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Seeing things again Angelterre?" Francis teased

"Fuck you." Spat Arthur

"I wish you would." Replied Francis flirtingly

To his surprise Arthur laughed. Francis looked puzzled and tried to move his legs a little but stopped when a shooting pain shot down them. Arthur looked down at Francis. A devilish smile plastered on his face.

"I take it that I am forgiven?" Arthur asked still smirking

Francis frowned and was about to answer his question. From his expression Arthur could guess the answer, so quickly cut him off.

"Watch how you answer that frog, otherwise you might find yourself in the strange position, or for you anyway, of sleeping alone. We both agreed it was for the best, so mull over that why I pull this twat out of the ocean." Arthur replied coolly

Arthur placed the oars down and walked to the side of the boat again. Francis was half tempted to push him over the edge, but unfortunately his limbs weren't co operating. Arthur seemed to guess what Francis was thinking because he smirked at him before turning back to lifting something heavy into the boat.

The red haired elder British brother was thrown unceremoniously into the boat on to his back. His normal wild cat green eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Arthur crouched beside him and listened for his breath and felt for a pulse. From his scowl Francis could tell it wasn't good. Nations died but usually came back to life. Still it was a horrible ordeal.

"Tcht, really this is all it took to kill you? You have to be kidding me right? France even pulled through that one perfectly fine! Idiot! You're Scotland! The wild untamed warrior of Britain and you died because of an exploding ship? Wake up you moron! I want to yell at you when you're conscious!" Yelled an visibly upset Arthur

Francis looked away not ready to see Arthurs raw emotions. It was understandable why he was upset. Seeing the older brother you somewhat had always looked up to, and defiantly had tried hard all these years to impress was lying in front of you dead was not something anyone wanted. The odd silence that followed caused France to look over at the scene and what he saw made him pause and his jaw drop.

Arthur was giving his brother mouth to mouth resuscitation. At first there was no response but after awhile Iain's eyes flew open and for mere seconds emerald eyes met emerald eyes. Then chaos ensued. Iain pushed Arthur off of him with a cry of disgust, and punched every part of him he could reach. Arthur at first was taken by surprise and many of the blows found home, but after awhile he managed to block most of them. France watched as Arthur allowed the abusive behaviour to continue, but after a while he seemed to grow impatient. With a growl Arthur dug his finger deep into one of Iain's wounds causing the older nation to cry out and collapse back on the floor of the boat.

Silence fell over the boat again as Francis and Iain watched Arthur who was ignoring them while wiping his hands free of his brother's blood on a white handkerchief. Only once Arthur was satisfied with his hands and had thrown the handkerchief into the sea did he grab his small bag and approach his brother.

"Right, take off your pants and shirt Alba." Arthur commanded

"Like hell ah am! Yer incest lovin bas" hollered Iain as Arthur started taking off Iain's clothes anyway easily overpowering him. Something the older nations noticed with unease.

"Really now Alba? It's not healthy to think of your brother in such terms. Besides you're not my type." Arthur mocked

Iain sat resting beside Francis while Arthur stitched him up. Unlike Francis the Scottish man just sat there wincing every now and then at the discomfort of the Arthur had finished and was rowing back Iain fell asleep. Francis and Arthur sat in silence the oars splashing in the background.

"Why did you come back for us?" Francis asked

"You're both family and I love you both." Arthur replied with a blush

"You love me Angleterre?" Francis asked

"I do." Arthur responded his blush practically making him glow

"Je t'aime too Angleterre."

...

2012

Arthur sat in his living room wearing black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. It was the year 2012 after all so sweater vests where defiantly not something considered in ones daily attire, even for Arthur. Though he did still have one left over from the world war I and II era, which he wore to annoy France.

He was reading a newspaper and sitting on an old looking sofa. Francis lay upon the same sofa and had his head resting on Arthurs lap. The two had never gotten a long better that they had for the past hundred or so years. So well in fact, that there were rumours that the two of them had secretly married. Not that either confirmed or denied the rumour.

Arthur flicked to the sports pages. He winced when he saw the results of his football game against Italy. He had lost and that was all anyone needed to know in his opinion. The mantle clock on the fireplace behind them chimed, which caused Francis to stir. Arthur ignored him and continued reading the paper.

"Ah do you remember the first match? You and I were placed each ozzer and neither of us wanted to lose first round, or cause the other to lose so we decided to tie?" Francis said sleepily with a yawn once he had glanced at the paper.

"Yes I do. Too bad we both got sent home. " Arthur sighed

"Iz zat ze time? Angelterre Alfred and Mattiu will be ere soon any moment." Francis informed Arthur but didn't make a move to sit up.

"Mmm" was the uninterested reply

"Et ez their birthday's soon." France continued in an equally bored way chatting just for something to do.

"Indeed. Don't be giving Alfred any more useless gifts." Arthur snapped

Francis sighed at his once powerful lover who had been feared by everyone. The only person who had only threatened his power was Francis himself when he had been in his Napoleon mode. Which interestingly enough Arthur had found irresistible even if he had agreed with Spain to help him and the other countries stop Francis.

That was until their own precious colony had risen against him. Everyone else was sick of Arthurs unfailing power and so had helped him try and escape his over protective father. Francis had given him some guns for his eighteenth birthday for the occasion. No one had truly understood that Alfred had been waiting this moment for years, ever since his uncle Connor had given him the idea. The idea of Freedom.

"I 'ave told you many times zat I am sorry. But we ave never agreed on parenting methods." Francis responded

"No we never did. Still at least Alfie still inherited everything I left him even if he does call himself a super power because of it. He has also became a wonderful pirate. I couldn't have asked for more I suppose." Arthur grudgingly admitted folding up the paper and looking down at Francis.

"Ee became a pirate?" Francis asked in confusion

"He has. He has taken over much of the world with his large corporations such as Walmart and Mac Donald's destroying the smaller business man. Corporation business is a lot like piracy and he has mastered it well. I am very proud." Arthur said smiling.

He bent over Francis and stole a quick kiss.

"Don't tell him he has became a villainous pirate though, he will be quite upset. Our little secret." Arthur whispered before pushing Francis on to the floor to answer the door before his offspring broke it in.

Authors notes:

Thanks for reading it! Sorry it ended kinda badly but I want to get my Hetalia Peter Pan written and finish My fair Lady.


End file.
